Vinny Ashford
Vinny Ashford (real name Harvey Bruce McArdle) was a character in Coronation Street and a friend of Pat Phelan. He helped Phelan to scam people out of thousands of pounds in a dodgy property scam only to run away with the money. He headed for Hawaii but returned in 2017 under duress from Phelan who tracked his mother down, who was in contact with him via Skype. Vinny died in Ep 9285/9286 (27 Oct 2017) when Phelan forced Andy Carver to shoot him. Vinny was played by Ian Kelsey. Biography Backstory Vinny's background wasn't explored much during his time in the show until after he was killed. His passport showed that be was born 29th April 1967 in Bradford as Harvey Bruce McArdle. His father was Mr McArdle and his mother was Flora McArdle. Harvey was an only child. When Harvey was aged 8, his father left him and his mother. The only little information is that he had been associated with Phelan before, presumably scam related work. 2016 Dave Glover lookalike Vinny teamed up with Phelan to con money out of many residents of Coronation Street. One time, Todd Grimshaw was on to Phelan and Vinny was worried that Todd was a threat. Phelan even showed his good side when he said that Vinny may kill Todd if he tries to expose his scams. Vinny even witnessed Phelan's arch rival Michael Rodwell try and break into the development site, where they just had an office, no work was going on. But for once, Phelan was the victim when Vinny Ashford withdrew all the money they conned out of the bank and headed off to Hawaii. As Michael's death was suspected to be foul play because he was on to Phelan, Phelan said that maybe Vinny had something to do with Michael's death. 2017 Phelan managed to track down Vinny's mother and as she was Facetiming him, Phelan appeared, stood next to her. When Florence was out of the room, Phelan said to Vinny to get back to England within a week or he and his mother will know what he is a capable of. Vinny boarded a flight back to England. He did send a henchman to try and kill Phelan but Phelan overpowered him and came out on top, typical. Phelan later koshed Vinny over the head one night and took him to Hotel Patrick Phelan, the dingy cellar of the abandoned house. Phelan said he would let Andy go if Andy killed Vinny. Phelan, yes, all by himself managed to get 2 fully grown men into the back of a van and drive them to a derelict factory. Move over James Bond. Phelan got Andy to shoot Vinny dead. Phelan then turned the gun on Andy and started praying. Phelan then dumped their bodies in a canal. Memorable info Born: 29 April 1967 Died: 27 October 2017 (Age 50) Full Name: Harvey Bruce McArdle (Aka Vinny Ashford) Parents: Mr McArdle and Flora McArdle. Siblings: Spouse: Children: Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Recurring characters. Category:Builders Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Minor Characters in Coronation Street Category:1967 Births Category:2017 Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Phelan's murder victims Category:McArdle family Category:Bad Guys